


Driving

by nixwilliams



Series: Five Times (Supernatural) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixwilliams/pseuds/nixwilliams
Summary: He doesn’t offer again, but he’s somehow always at the car ahead of her, and he always ends up in the back seat.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Five Times (Supernatural) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773520





	Driving

**1.**

When Jo starts riding with them, Sam offers her shotgun.

It’s a glaringly hot afternoon, the sun is across his shoulders, and his fingers curve into the stinging metal of the handle. As the door swings open he suddenly turns and says, “You take the front.” She doesn’t argue, just mutters, “Thanks,” and slides in. He holds the door for her, and the reflected glare of the sun on the roof means he can’t meet her eyes.

He doesn’t offer again, but he’s somehow always at the car ahead of her, and he always ends up in the back seat.

**2.**

It’s late, both Dean and Jo have had a few drinks, and Sam takes the driver’s seat.

The leather absorbs his skin warmth through his shirt, and he watches them knock hands reaching for the front door. The windows are closed, but he hears them say, “Shotgun,” at the same time, sees them smirk, hears Jo say, “Jinx,” and sees Dean lift an eyebrow and step away. Jo’s quick. Dean rolls his eyes and climbs in the back.

They pull out of the carpark in silence, and it’s a long five minutes before Sam grins at Jo and says, “Dean.”

**3.**

It’s dawn, they’re exhausted, and they look like shit. It’s Dean’s fault.

Jo got the worst of it, but she’s too stubborn, Sam’s too polite, and Dean has too strong a sense of self-preservation to mention it. Dean scrubs himself with lake water, and Sam holds an old blanket for Jo as she shivers and changes her top. Jo grabs the blanket and curls into the back seat, and Sam slips in beside her.

They’ve put a few miles behind them when Dean checks the mirror. Sam has both arms wrapped around Jo; her forehead is resting against Sam’s throat.

**4.**

Sam’s already passed out while trying to keep his guts from spilling when Dean finds him and yells for Jo to bring the fucking car around.

They’re in a reasonable sized town for once, and it takes less than ten minutes to get Sam wedged across the back seat and drive to emergency. Dean kneels on the floor, mouth set in a hard line, pressing the edges of Sam’s wound together. Jo runs every red light.

When they reach the hospital, Dean’s legs are pins-and-needles numb, and he falls on his ass when he tries to help get Sam inside.

**5.**

They’ve driven all day and the sunset is slanting orange across the trunk when the car winds down about thirty yards from a T intersection.

Dean forgets, turns his head to the passenger seat. Jo’s dozing, leaning against the window, hair over her face. It’s only a split-second, but when he glances in the rear-view, Sam’s eyes are already there. Sam tilts his head and mouths, “North,” and Dean puts the car into first, moves forward smooth as honey.

Jo stirs, tucks her hair back sleepily. “Left,” she mumbles. Dean doesn’t have to check the mirror to know Sam’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from DW. Inspired by chaodyssey, who wrote, "Not that I'm saying there shouldn't be men and women getting it off on shows, but could they please do it in a way that is not tried and tedious and exclusive." I thought of writing some Dean/Sam/Jo sexing, but I don't have the brain space at the moment. Instead, I give you genfic, heavily influenced by my ideas about Dean and the Metallicar.


End file.
